Winging It
by Quite Odd
Summary: There never really was a plan. They had the past, present, and their indeterminable future. They had lies, deceit, tears, arguments, bruises, joy, secrets, and eventually love. But a plan, a plan was never part of the picture. Arthur/Merlin
1. The Final Encounter

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Merlin.

Note: So this is an Arthur/Merlin story. **The headlines** in the chapters are very important because it bounces back between the span of eleven years. Please read and review :D

* * *

><p><span>Present Day-March 12th<span>

_The Final Encounter_

"Are you sure you can do this?" Gwen's hand was on his arm, a light touch, but reassuring just brushing against his forearm in an innocent way. The rain was heavy and unpleasant. As soon as they slid out of the cab, the gushing water in the gutter soaked the hem of Arthur's pants straight through to his socks. It pounded relentlessly upon their umbrella.

"Yes." He swallowed thickly, not daring to look at her concern stare, or notice her fingers tighten as they took as step closer.

"Arthur, I mean what if this doesn't work out, what will you do?" Her voice was gentle as they approached the steps. She reached up to touch his cheek, and turn his face towards her.

He shook his head slightly, not enough to force her hand off, and bit back the urge to panic. After all, this was Gwen, and with Gwen he always had to be confident, strong,-he had to be a man. Of course his actions had been less than desirable due to recent events.

"It will."

He knew it took a lot for her to do this for him. Her smile though kind, probably had some lingering bitterness behind those pretty white teeth. Her thumb caressed his cheek in slow small circles; and when Arthur put his hand over hers he absentmindedly noticed how the diamond was not digging into his palm. Her hand felt different vacant- under his without the ring scraping against his flesh.

If you asked anyone why it was gone, what had happened, they would say it was no one's fault. They would put on a solemn face, and lie through their tight-lipped frowns about how it had been mutual, and that they were both still very good friends.

As soon as Arthur was out of ear-shot, that he had fucked up.

"I'm sorry Guinevere." He added, and closed the umbrella when they entered the building.

She kissed him then. Her lips were smooth, and soft against his. A peck, a sweet kiss just at the corner of his mouth, it held no romance, no passion, and stirred no feeling in Arthur.

"It's okay," she spoke as they walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Arthur was antsy, shifted in his stance, wringed his hands-damp with sweat, and let the umbrella soak his left side as it hung against his leg.

Then the words he had been holding back, the panic that had been setting in, was chocking him. The lump in his throat was growing, swelling, suffocating, and the words spewed out of his mouth like vomit.

"What if he isn't okay? I mean sure, the ER released him and everything, but what if what Gaius said isn't true, and he never recovered properly?" His tone was steady; the same as if he was discussing the weather or today's news; there was no urgency or insecurity, just confident Arthur.

Gwen took his hand in hers again, "He'll be okay." She was the one that was unsteady, in fact her breath was shaky in itself, and it was her holding-back-tears voice, because Gwen hardly ever cried. Well, Arthur couldn't say that, because he saw her cry nine days ago, saw her cry and repeat 'I knew it I knew it I knew it all along' over and over again.

"You can't choose who you love Arthur." She was still smiling, but this time sadly, as if it was her duty too. "I always had an idea, you know, that you two were closer than normal."

The words sounded oddly familiar, words from the past that had been buried in his mind, but he ignored it when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

He bobbed his head in what could be a nod, and he followed Gwen along the hallway. "I should go alone."

"No, no, he won't let you in. He'll let me in, maybe, but not you." Then she bit her lip, and in a softer apologetic voice continued, "Sorry, I'm sure it will be fine." Her hands clapped together, and she beamed up at him in reassurance.

God, this would have been so much easier if the past months never happened. Gwen was such a good girl-such a beautiful good girl, and now that was ruined. Now he couldn't even look at her with romantic feelings, she might as well just be another acquaintance.

Gwen knocked on his door. Arthur briefly wondered how long Merlin had been living here (in some part of his mind he could calculate it, but that would only make himself feel even worse) but this place was a dump. The walls in the hall way were rotten and there were various holes in both it, and the carpet. Even Merlin's door, the gold numbers were hanging to the side, and the teal paint was chipped.

The said door swung open. And there was Merlin with his sweats hanging loosely off his hips, shirt ending centimeters above his navel, and hair that looked to have been caught in a nasty fight with a hair brush.

"'Lo?"

He wasn't smiling, which was never a good sign, he wasn't even wearing his I-hate-the-world-at-this-early-hour scowl, but the way his eyes were half-lidded told Arthur that it wasn't because he had registered who they were yet. Well, who Gwen was. Arthur was hiding to the side, just out of sight.

Merlin started to take a step out, but Gwen threw her arms around him, that served mainly for a distraction. Arthur didn't see Merlin stiffen, but he could hear him whisper, "Oh Christ." Then he peeked around the corner to see Merlin loosen and return the hug.

"Gwen…what are you doing here? I thought you would never want to see me again." His eyes were closed now, and he let out a relieved sigh. Obviously this had been on his mind. His body relaxed into Gwen's.

She sighed too, and let her fingers weave through his mussed hair. "Oh Merlin. No matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend. I'm just surprised that you stayed by _my_ side so long."

Arthur took this wonderful, bonding moment, to sneak into the room, and close the door softly behind him. Merlin pulled back, his eyes focused on Gwen's face and completely oblivious to Arthur observing the two. Arthur would have remarked about the idiotic trait, but with the current situation he doubted that would be appropriate.

Merlin laughed, "I could never leave you, I mean, you're my friend too, Gwen. I'm sorry I haven't been it's just you know. Did Gaius tell you where I was?" He raised his eyes up in his bumbling. Gwen shook her head, but it was too late, he already caught sight of Arthur. At first there was no reaction, he just stared, mouth agape, and completely shell-shocked. Then he backed up, out of Gwen's arms, and had to grab the couch for support.

The moment of silence was awful. It was more gut-wrenching, more frightening, than anything else he had experienced before. Merlin's face fell, his jaw set still, and his lips formed into a flat line.

In a low, calmer than he usually used voice, he growled, "Get out."

Arthur detached himself from the wall to approach cautiously, and crossed the carpet slowly. Maybe it was the scanty space or Merlin's quivering skinny body, but Arthur felt giant. Not in the commanding, secure way, but like he was too much, as if he had too much being, and Merlin's eyes were drilling into him as so.

"Get the fuck out." Merlin's panic was showing as his self-control on his language gave out, "How did you even fucking find me? Who else did you bring with you?" His tone ended in a higher sound, the fear apparent, and Arthur could tell he was losing it.

Then his eyes flickered to golden, and the room started to shake ferociously. The meager television set began to project strange colors and blare static. A crash came from the room that lay past the front, and objects on the sleeves began to shift towards the edge.

"No one's with me!" Arthur tried to steady himself using the back of the couch. He was whispering now as he touched Merlin just above his elbow, "It's just me."

It triggered the recognition, and Merlin's eyes flickered back to sapphire. He wiggled away from Arthur's hand on his arm, as if the touch physically wounded him.

"Why," He coughed as the pitch came out too high and cracked, "Are you here Arthur?"

Arthur had to drag his gaze away from the spot his hand had once been to meet his stare. He cleared his throat, "We need to talk." The line felt too…cliché. Arthur regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth.

"No." Merlin backed up with clumsy stumbles, his ankles clashing with his bare heels.

Arthur moved closer, he held his hands up in the air, palms exposed; to display nothing was hidden from him. That was ironic really, he was trying not to hide thing from him now.

"If this is about-"Merlin started dangerously.

"It's not." Arthur quickly answered before he could get any ideas in his head. But it was though Merlin had not heard a word he said. Merlin curled his arms around himself; his eyes were wide, terrified, but not particularly looking at anything. Goosebumps spread up his skin like wildfire.

"I'm not going to-"

"I know," Arthur's patience was wearing thin, as it always did with Merlin, and he had to keep repeating to himself that the last thing he wanted to happen was to lose it. He didn't want to screw up again…again. Merlin was a good person, but not enough to give Arthur another shot. Arthur didn't even know if he was getting this one. "I'm not here to ask you that."

The conversation became more telepathic than verbal. Gwen interjected before it deepened and she completely couldn't comprehend what on earth they were saying.

"I'm going to leave," then her voice was quavering again, "I really only came here to make sure that you didn't slam the door in his face, and," Her smile was sweet again, when she caught Merlin's stare, "I wanted to see you Merlin, and apologize. If I knew-knew how much I've hurt you, then I wouldn't," and then her breath caught in her throat, and she hiccupped to hold back tears, "I wouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry."

"Gwen." The both said unanimously, and moved to stop her, but she was already up next to Merlin.

She cupped her hand over her mouth to conceal whatever she was saying, and prevented Arthur from reading her lips. Whatever it was, it caused a sad small smile to appear on Merlin's face.

She was already at the door before he could ask.

The silence was more painful than the loudest shrieking. Arthur knew Gwen couldn't stay. It would be improper, but still when she was there it was as if his courage tripled. She, somehow, acquired this warm aura of protection.

"Can you leave?" His tone was softer, "You know why you can't Arthur, and I don't want…" It was one of the few times that Merlin had ordered or even asked him for something. The unspoken words were harsher than the ones he said. The blatant undertone that finished the sentence, _I don't want you here_.

He was standing in the direct center of the room. The left side of his pants was completely soaked, and the umbrella opened against his leg, it was then that he noticed that he had tracked in a layer of street muck from his shoes.

"I'm not going to." Arthur took a breath, and the authority in his voice was cool, calm, and unmistakable.

He had seen Merlin angry only a few times. It was always at injustices or when his loved ones were hurt, it would cause his body to tremble and tighten, a volcano rumbling and shaking before it –he- exploded. The anger this time was not steaming fresh lava that acted rashly, and annihilated everything in its path. But instead, stale, tired, even more so, exasperated.

"It's been days, shouldn't we?"

He was stumbling forwards now, closer to Arthur, his hand running along the back of the sofa in support.

"No, Arthur it's been a year." Arthur visibly cringed, and blazing fires in his eyes didn't help. The expression melted, "And there were reasons, why I haven't…since the hospital…" He scratched the back of his head, and a fake nervous smile plastered onto his face.

Then, Arthur's fingers were traveling against the edge when he moved closer, and with unintended venom he spoke, "Let me guess it wasn't the best time. You ran away _Mer_lin! Twice! Like a coward."

And there it was. Merlin went stiff, his hands clenched, limbs twitched, and teeth grinded back and forth. The anger was bubbling up.

"That was not the reason." Then in harsh defined words he gritted out, "Don't you dare talk to me about time and cowardice, Arthur Pendragon."

His retort vanished; it snapped back into his vocal chords like he had been punched in the teeth.

Merlin continued, "I was doing fi-"the word disappeared on his tongue, "I was surviving. Which was pretty hard to do after what you, what you…Do you have any idea how people looked at me? I was going to do it; I was going to do it my way! Do you know what they did to me? Fuck, how did you find me? Why are you here?"

Now they were only so far apart that Arthur could smell the faintest whiff of tide laundry soap, and shampoo. The light placed on the kitchen table behind them flickered when thunder rattled the apartment, and the white glare of lightening filled the room before fading in the next instant.

The lump in his throat had swelled again, and the words were bursting from his lips.

"It's a long story. It's, I'll explain. And I admit, what happened was not one of my better plans. But, I didn't intend. Bloody hell, Merlin! There was nothing else I _could _do! It was just, that night at the hospital I just realized that-"

"Get out." Merlin murmured weakly.

"No."

"Get out Arthur!" Then he was pointing at the door, cursing.

"I'm not leaving." He grabbed Merlin's shoulder, and traveled to the back of his neck.

Merlin slapped him across the face.

Open-palmed, with a trembling hand, that left a pink mark across Arthur's cheek. It didn't hurt-Arthur had been in more pain than that, but he still backed up a little in shock more than anything else. Merlin did too, and was staring at his hand like he had strangled someone with it.

He was never of violent sorts. His entire body was shaking now, quivering from his shoulders to his buckling knees.

"Please, Arthur, just leave, you shouldn't be here. Just _leave_. I'll call the cops or something."

Arthur in spite of all that was happening almost grinned at the ridiculousness of this suggestion. "C'mon _Mer_lin, who do you think they will believe?"

The look on Merlin's face told Arthur that he did not find that amusing in the slightest. In fact, he didn't even seem to interpret it as a joke. So he promptly replied, "Get out of my house you bastard."

"Merlin, I'm not-"

"I don't want you here! I don't want to see you Arthur!" He yelled right back, and his body shuddered as it tried to repress the magic outburst, triggered by his emotions.

"Shut up, and listen to me Merlin!"

"No!"

Arthur wasn't thinking clearly. The anger and frustration running through his veins, and Arthur…Arthur was scared. Merlin could easily make him leave, easily, not legally and certainly not something Merlin would be likely to resort to. But he wouldn't shut up, wouldn't stop telling Arthur to leave him alone, wouldn't stop arguing in that voice filled with despise. Just the sight of Merlin pulled him in so many directions that he felt ill. There was rage mostly, frustration, lust, and annoyance that rumbled inside of him, and chocked whatever air he could breathe.

So Arthur hit him. Not one of his better decisions.

Merlin crumpled to an unconscious lump on the ground. He had fallen sideways, and knocked his head again on the sofa.

Great.

He was still softly breathing, perhaps the only good sign of this situation. Arthur came here to fix everything. This wasn't exactly the start he had been aiming for.

He stared down at Merlin's body, and then pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Shit."

Arthur Pendragon wasn't going to mess this up.

He wasn't going to let Merlin go.

Not this time.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think! It would also help out for my first serious Merlin fic….<p> 


	2. The First Impression

Hi there, thank you all so much for reviewing the past chapter! It made my heart swell with warmth and love. So this chapter sets up the setting and era mostly. It will probably be the only chapter that is this uh…slow and with this type of dialogue. I dunno. I'm dreadful at second chapters.

Please read and REVIEW. Oh and note that the **titles** have become important.

* * *

><p><span>11 years ago-August 15th<span>

_The First Impression_

Merlin considered himself to be fairly optimistic. This situation could be considered a slight downfall in comparison to the rest of his life; and most people would be in a battle with depression. No, Merlin was okay, this was an adventure, and Merlin liked adventures-he could handle adventures. Plus he couldn't stay where he had been before, no that place would be up in riot if word got out. Who knows what would happen if he stuck around.

So going here was really the only choice.

The bus came to a screeching halt. Merlin sat wedged between crowded people. The leather bag pressed against his chest while the duffle one rolled over his feet. The woman next to him, who had rambled Merlin to sleep, climbed over him like a fire raged behind her.

Ealdor was a small town, actually that was an understatement. It consisted of only a few houses, a maximum of two hundred people, and if you wanted cable television or a modern magazine you would have to endure an hour trip to the next town.

When he exited the bus, it was like stepping into a whole different place was massive. Everything about it was overwhelming, the sounds, scents, buildings, people, streets; everything stirred an odd sense of excitement that bubbled in his gut and up to his rapidly beating heart.

People pushed him with disdainful looks at his frozen position. Even the buildings were tall and towering over his head. He walked unsteadily on the sidewalk, his eyes focused on the map in his hands, as he tried to navigate the twining streets. Cars were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, and he was glad he chose to walk rather than take a taxi.

However it wasn't long before he realized he was completely lost.

He looked over the directions on the back of the map again. His mother unsurely wrote that if she remembered correctly the building should be here…it wasn't right.

Merlin was staring at an empty lot.

Great.

"Uh 'scuse me, but do you know Gaius? He's an uh physician who used to live here." He pulled the stranger aside by her elbow, and pointed to the direction on the map. He didn't look up at her until a delicate thin hand took one end of the map.

She was maybe a little older than Merlin, but her presence was more prominent than his could ever be.

She was dressed refined, in a violet designer dress that hugged her body closely at the bust then tapered out loosely. Her face was distinctly beautiful, in a way that wasn't common these days. Her long hair was braided down her back, and her red lips parted in a smile.

"Maybe twenty years ago, but ever since Uther remolded this city Gaius has been working under him."

Then she tugged on the edge of the map and inadvertently pulled him closer to examine it together. Merlin's heat rushed to his face as he felt her breath warm and light on the side of his neck. With one fingernail she traced a pathway a few blocks up, and then ended at where a park was messily drawn.

"This is where Gaius's building is now. I'm stopping by his office, you can come with me if you'd like."

Merlin bobbed his head in a nod. Then as the words registered he grinned, rolled up the map, and extended one hand out to her, "My name is Merlin, Merlin Emrys."

She tilted her head to the side; a puzzled expression flickered across her face. She knitted her eyebrows and pursed her lips, but then in a flash the expression was gone. "That name sounds familiar. I'm Morgana Pendragon." She shook his hand, her palm was smooth against his, and her fingers scraped against the back of his hand.

Merlin's eyes widened, "Pendragon? Don't the Pendragons own this city?" His shock was unhidden, but the question was meant to be good-natured.

Morgana laughed, and started to walk slowly. She beckoned Merlin to follow with a twitch of her head, and a twirl of her hand. "Uther just has enough money to own this city-well buy half the country really."

"Yeah, my mom always said that he could buy his own kingdom, if he wanted. It must be hard, I think that people with that much power have to be a little bit-"Then his ears reddened as he realized what he was saying, "Not _you _I mean, we just met." He instantly felt the need to smack himself. His brain and his mouth weren't making the correct connection.

Ealdor was a fairly provincial town. The Pendragons and their affairs always seemed like a myth, a far off tale that would never puncture their reality.

That was of course, until Merlin discovered what exactly they were researching.

She shook her head. Her smile widened to reveal a row of teeth, "You really aren't from around here huh?"

It was his turn to laugh, and scratch the back of his head nervously. People evaded the two; they gave them a spacious path to walk in, which Merlin assumed was due to Morgana. Several turned back after they passed, or gawked at them the entire time. He even noticed the quick flashes of cameras.

Merlin figured they wondered what he was doing with a girl like her. His country haircut, his beat up leather jacket, and odd old-fashioned scarf wrapped around his neck; really didn't compare to her chic appearance.

"No, I'm from Ealdor."

"Oh well that's only a _little _bit smaller than here," Her tone was touched by sarcasm beneath its flourished tease.

"Yeah, just a little." He replied in the same.

The scenery that unfolded before Merlin's eyes in the next few steps was unlike anything he had ever seen. Well, in books and newspapers he saw glimpses of the remarkable building, but the pictures were only perhaps eight by eleven at most, and this…this was the real thing.

It towered over the rest of the city in an imposing, and commanding sort of way. It was grand, with multiple stories and levels that ranged for blocks across. Merlin thought it must have scraped against the sky. He wasn't sure what it was made out of either; if it was steel it was colored a tan shade.

Merlin's pace had slowly declined, and all together stopped when they reached the revolving doors.

"It's actually not as impressive as it seems." Morgana blatantly rejected his amazement, and pushed through the spinning doors. He was a little befuddled at her comment; he expected someone closely related to the head of Pendragon Incorporated would be more pleased with its achievements.

Her voice dropped to a lower volume that barley Merlin and certainly not the security cameras could hear, "All this company really does is suck all the mystery out of the world," She smiled sadly her eyes wallowing in a deep mourning that Merlin winced at the sight of. "Sometimes a little less reality, and little more…wonder." She laughed humorously, "You know if it were me, I would find that wonder and…preserve it, or something _crazy _like that." She left a decent amount of emphasis on the word. Her gaze was gone, faraway into the distance, Merlin was no longer there. "Sometimes admit they were wrong."

She snapped back to reality at the quiet noise of Merlin shuffling in place.

She frowned at his blank, confused face, and pointed down to the left hallway, "That's where Gaius' space is."

He wanted to say something. He wanted to agree whole-heartedly, wanted to ask her that if what she was talking about was the same, if they were in agreement. But she was already walking away, sashaying her hips and leaving her words swarming around in his head.

* * *

><p>As he predicted, this building had quite enough space to accommodate such quarters. There was no answer to his knock, and after two more times he entered.<p>

It was quite the sight to see, books spread out everywhere, tubes, various substances, and papers across the floor, walls, and hanging from the banner of the staircase. The second level was thin, barely enough for one person to walk, with shelves crowded the space.

"Hello?"

Merlin spotted Gaius. He was wedged up on the rafter. He could see the floor boards creak in the narrow space when his positions changed, and he seemed completely absorbed in his task.

Merlin coughed as polite as he could, "Hello? Gaius?"

He turned his head to see who had arrived, but in the process lost his balance. His foot slid off the rafter, and his body broke though the wooden rails.

Merlin only acted on instinct really, only acted how he thought was right.

With a flick of his wrist and a flash of sapphire to gold-the couch shifted across the room.

Thankfully to where Gaius was going to land. He did, safely, uninjure, but stiff in shock. If it was any other normal situation, he would be thanking Merlin profusely, unabashed, but he was completely silent.

It could be because the wind was knocked out of him, or the more likely reason that Merlin moved the couch without using his hands. Or any other kind of limbs really.

"What did you just do?"

Merlin turned a ghostly pale. He held up his hands and waved them back and forth while he shook his head at a dizzying pace. He couldn't form any real explanatory words, and it came out as a garbled, "Erm.."

"Tell me!" He demanded, and stood up from the couch. He charged towards Merlin, and pointed at him with one eyebrow cocked along with the disapproved look smeared across his face.

Merlin was terrible at a few things in life, and lying was one of them. He stuttered, and his breath came out in small gasping noises, "I-I-I have no idea what happened…"

"If anyone had seen that…" Gaius' eyes held something in them. It wasn't totally identifiably, but from the rest of his expression Merlin assumed that it lay between confliction and worry. Behind that, there may have been a lingering sprinkle of curiosity.

"Er no! That was-that was nothing to do with me. That-that was…"

"I _know _what it was, I-I just don't believe it!" Gaius rubbed his face, and muttered quietly, " But the rest of the world would." He regarded Merlin with exasperation, "Just how did you? Was it I trick?"

"I-It's not a trick."

"Are you lying to me, boy?" For an old man he possessed a threatening stance, like a school teacher and unintentionally judgmental.

"No!" Merlin protested, "I was uh, I was born like this."

Gaius looked at him utterly shocked, "But, so it does exist…" it was that same distant, far away stare again, and then he continued, "That's impossible. Who are you?"

"Oh erm…"

He swung his backpack off his shoulder, and reached into the front pocket. He revealed a letter stuffed into a white envelope. He handed it hesitantly over to Gaius. The envelope was torn and crumpled from being wedged inside of his back pack.

Gaius patted his shirt and pant pockets down in search for his glasses, before Merlin interrupted.

"I'm Merlin."

His face lit with recognition, "Hunith's son?"

"Yes!" The fear, and concern were eliminated.

"But you aren't meant to be here till Wednesday!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly, "Yes."

"Ah alright then. Put your bag in there."

He jerked his thumb behind him, to a door up three small stairs and hidden deep within the room. Merlin started back but before he headed up the stairs, he quickly asked, "You won't say anything…about the erm…"

Gaius shook his head and waved the idea off, "No. Although, Merlin I should thank you."

* * *

><p>Hunith was insane.<p>

That was Gaius' conclusion. He loved the woman like she was his own daughter but this was mad. She was worried about her son's exposure and yet she wanted to throw him into the hot bed of discovery. How was he supposed to keep Merlin's abilities a secret when they were in the same building as the man who spent sixteen years trying to expose and experiment on people exactly like Merlin?

If Uther knew…if Uther knew…what would happen to Merlin? He was hungry for evidence.

That and something that he only revealed to Gaius in a grief intoxicated confidence: revenge.

Gaius couldn't even think about it.

Her words were desperate, pleading Gaius to guide Merlin, to help him.

How could he refuse?

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up to an empty householdoffice. He couldn't actually classify what this was, since it seemed Gaius's living chambers were built in to this area. He'd figure it out later. His room was homey in a sense. Plain, but not in any lacking way, the sparse amount of items completed it's even perfect simplicity. He was used to sleeping on mattress so rigid it was like laying on the ground. This one was upright, and there was even a wardrobe that didn't have mites crawling through it, and a window that was clear of rats rendezvousing on the window sill.

He would never admit it aloud, because of the pure girlishness of the statement, but it felt like a small chunk of heaven.

There was a note on the table underneath one of the bowls of an oatmeal-like substance. In Gaius' swirly scribbled handwriting it noted his absence for a portion of the day, and then in ominous letters stated that they would discuss his situation when he returned. He also mentioned more than once that as his mother must have instructed him that making any sort of commotion in regards to his condition would result in very dire consequences. Gaius made it quite clear that Merlin was underestimating Uther's power.

Merlin found this frightening, and a bit amusing, people really did think that Uther was a _king _or something.

Then there was a list of instructions for delivery with a footnote that he would be put into work until his school began. Merlin felt this warm, strange sense of something similar to relief. Everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't believe in destiny. He believed that some things were just naturally supposed to happen. Arthur was meant to take over what would be the most sufficient scientific research company in the world, he would make his father proud, and he would become well-known and honorable for his abilities in the field.<p>

That was all just supposed to happen.

Destiny was some freaky, weird, spiritual thing that designated a pre-set path. Arthur didn't like that. It was as if he did not have a say in what would happen, as if there was no helping what lay in his future.

That was, honestly, a little scary.

It wasn't as if Arthur was some cruel, heartless, unimaginative person. It was just most of the things that were in fairytales, had been completely exposed by his father (well, by his father's team of scientist) with undeniable proof of how they didn't exist, or how they did and their assets could be used.

Well, except for magic.

Sorry, that was an inappropriate term. His father during press conferences would call it an uncanny neurological disease that could only be used for harm, and it would be detrimental to society if not exploited. He would explain how those who possessed this sickness had access to a higher percentage of the human mind, and this caused them to display accelerated abilities. He also added that they were quite ill, and their moral in which situations to use such powers was greatly affected.

In interviews, Arthur would agree to all of this, deny any sort of statement that his father was off his own rocker, and humbly state that he would not have a more prominent role in the company until he came of age. Arthur completely believed his father had seen such a thing, but there was constantly this little whiny voice in his ear that whispered it wasn't some medical mishap-it was magic.

Arthur tried not to dwell on it. He was still a teenager; he might as well enjoy his care-free days.

Once, once every so often, Arthur may act…rudely towards someone of a lower social class than he. It was only to assert the belief that he was as confident in his outward appearance.

So, really deep, deep down Arthur was just insecure.

Really deep down.

Really.

"Come on, run. I want a moving target."

The poor bloke looked scared shitless His jaw dropped in fear, and Arthur felt that flicker of guilt for just a split second. Then Kay was laughing behind him and rooting him on, and to back down then would just be cowardice.

The kid started off running. It was really no fair to a ball boy, he truly had no talent what so ever, but he was running and holding up his mitt at attempts to catch. Of it wasn't at all successful.

It was all for laughs. Arthur wasn't even hitting him, he was just throwing in very close grazing range; Arthur wasn't _mean_. Everyone around him was chanting and cheering, and Arthur was getting caught up in the glory of the moment-when suddenly, everything stopped.

Arthur didn't believe in destiny.

Standing behind his previous human target, was a boy of gangly form, and truly just by looking him up and down Arthur saw him as no threat. He caught the baseball in one bare hand (which Arthur didn't believe was even possible without showing a twinge of pain) and approached them confidently.

"Hey, come on, that's enough."

Arthur took two steps forward to meet him. He released the ball into Arthur's hand, only to have him drop it into the dirt pit of their school field.

"What?" He spoke in total disbelief. His friends were now making various comments on how this new kid was in trouble, how he was going to get it, or just excited grunts.

He grinned, friendly, like him and Arthur were best mates, "You've had your fun, my friend."

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

"Do I know you?" Arthur questioned. His stance and voice already built with arrogance and an insult on the tip of his tongue.

It didn't seem to affect him, and his smile only widened. He stood on top of the base, and extended a hand from a tortured jacket sleeve for him to shake, the other tugged at the odd looking mahogany colored scarf(neckerchief-whatever that was) wrapped around his lean neck.

"Er I'm Merlin." He sounded downright pleasant.

Arthur didn't take his hand, "So I don't know you?"

His very bright blue eyes widened in perplex ion and he scratched the back of his head, "No."

Arthur was on a role, he moved closer, circling him now, and with a mocked confusion, "Yet, you called me 'friend'"

Then, quite unexpectedly but appreciatively, Merlin appeared to be submitting. He shrugged, but did not lower his gaze from Arthur's, unlike how so many people did, "That was my mistake." There had been no noises coming from Arthur's friends, they had been silent in anticipation during this exchange. Now they were laughing heartily at the defeat.

Arthur had a sneer twirling up at the corner of his lips and his tone filled with arrogance of well, a prince, really, "Yes, I think so."

Then there was a little glint in Merlin's eyes, and his flat face spread into a smug little smirk that was hardly visible. It didn't even show the dimples that dug into his cheeks from before. He turned on his heel, but before he strolled away pronounced with clear enunciation, "Yeah I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

Who the _fuck _did this guy think he was?

Arthur scoffed, "Or I one who could be so stupid."

He stopped walking.

So that's when things got a little…messy. The kid, Merlin, was asking for it. Really, it was almost like he didn't know any better, but there was something almost admirable about that shameless bravery. Or stupidity. Yes, it was definitely stupidity. He was a wretched fighter. Arthur landed a nasty blow to his right eye. He almost succeeded in one punch at Arthur, and that only resulted in his scrawny arm being twisted behind his back.

Arthur could do a lot of things. He could probably beat this kid senseless if he wanted. He could. But Arthur didn't like doing that. For the first part, it was a lot of work (even for someone as weak as Merlin) and Arthur didn't particularly enjoy inflicting pain. He wasn't a _terrible _person.

"You know, I can have you thrown in jail for that."

It wasn't a total lie. Arthur was well-acquainted with several of the law enforcement officers, and the Pendragon's power over this city was remarkable. It wasn't the moral situation, but whether it was out of fear or gratitude, their word was higher than the law.

Arthur was surprised at the joking tone in his voice as he, quite snarky, responded, "Who are you? Uther Pendragon?"

Arthur kicked him behind the knees, "No, I'm his son, Arthur." He ended the fight with a clobber over his head, and sent Merlin, unconscious, forward.

* * *

><p>Things had no exactly gone according to Merlin's plan. He meant to check out his new school (after all the final delivery had been right across from the field), help out some poor mate, and make a joke about Uther's rumored power mostly so someone would disapprove what Gaius said.<p>

Merlin was wrong.

That was how he found himself face-down with sand wedged between his teeth and rubber pressed against his tongue. Also a furious Gaius, patting him roughly on his back to stir him from his sleep.

His head felt like wildebeest decided to stampede across it. As Merlin's eyes fluttered open with humming-bird blinks, Gaius was already in a rage.

"Merlin! You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down! And what do you do? You behave like an idiot! If it wasn't for Mrs. McGellen, that saw you laying across the field then who knows how long you would have been here like a…like a lump of coal!"

Gaius continued his scolding, until Merlin tried to shakily stand. He aided to stabilize the boy, with an arm over his shoulder. Merlin noticed that the vision in his right eye was severely impaired down to a thin slit, and he could feel the flesh swollen and tender when he gingerly touched it.

He tried to explain, despite the distraction of the various parts of his body aching with pain. Merlin thought about pleading his case. He thought about explaining that Arthur Pendragon was a total prat, but that would not cease Gaius' disapproving stare. So he hung his head, and as pathetically and sorrow-filled as humanly possible he genuinely apologized. He added on a brief explanation of the incident, trying to keep down his newly found hatred of Arthur to a minimum.

Gaius helped him limp to his car. On the way, he commented on how Merlin looked thoroughly beaten, (which was Gaius' polite way of saying that he got his ass whooped) and then mentioned quickly that he had a remedy that would cure his eye and the other wounds fine before his classes started for the year. Merlin thanked him profusely, only to receive a disdainful stare that quickly melted as Merlin grinned up at him with his broadest slice of sunshine smile.

The topic did not come up again until Gaius carefully dabbed medicine around his eye. He tried to avoid the sensitive parts that caused the now purple skin to twitch.

"Hey Gaius, I know you're still mad"

Gaius pursed his lips, and wetted the washcloth again to add more of the mystery liquid from the vile. "No, Merlin I'm just worried," with a sigh he continued, "I've known Arthur since he was born and while he is a caring boy; he also is stubborn and proud."

Arthur did not strike him as the _caring _type. He couldn't spot him extending a hand to the needy-he struck Merlin as a pompous ass. "Don't worry Gaius. It won't happen again. I want nothing to do with Arthur-we probably won't even run into each other again."

Merlin secretly believed in destiny. He believed that some things were naturally supposed to happen. Merlin wasn't sure what his entailed, but in the far chambers of his mind he believed that what was happening was all chosen for him.

Destiny was some freaky, weird, spiritual thing that set out a predestined path. Merlin didn't like that, but he did believe that in some way there was no avoiding it. It wasn't as if he did not have a say in his future; it was more like all of his decisions could not evade their outcome.

He was sure of one thing though, whatever his mysterious destiny was; it did not involve Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

><p>Err so this will probably be the only chapter like this slowsetting up scene and this type of dialogue…uh please REVIEW :D I really like them a lot. A lot a lot. Like more than anything.


	3. Somewhere In Between

Heeeey there.

So this is the next chapter for some reason I feel like I'm updating this story pretty fast. Errrr this story gets less emotional. Kind of. Sort of. Less confusing at least, and more in character. Sorry this chapter is shorter-ish.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p><span>Four Years Ago-January 3<span>rd

_Somewhere In-between_

Gaius called him twenty five time, Lancelot seventeen, and Gwaine twenty. That was only in the past two days. At first, Merlin felt guilty for not returning the furious messages or picking up the spastically vibrating phone, but that all was condemned by one conclusion.

They would talk him out of it; in rationality that would be the best idea. Gaius would use his parental tone, and disapproving voice. Gwaine would rely on unexpected reverse psychology, and Lancelot would assault with his pure concern.

The office smelled like mothballs, liquor, and that permeating scent let off when a day was spent without soap. It was a shabby little thing with cracked walls, and a hissing heater. The entire building wasn't any bigger than a town house. It was separated from the main division of the corporation due to its years of neglect.

Merlin had to admit, his co-workers weren't the most aspiration filled folk-in fact their incentive for even living seemed to be very _very _low.

This branch of the Pendragon Incorporated had been practically abandoned. With the reign of Uther over, his heir possessed very little desire to continue any sort of development; which primarily meant they had no funds to make any sort of worthy accomplishment.

His manager once bitterly remarked through the smoke of a cigarette, and a chug of a shot, that he could not recall the last time their boss stepped foot in here. Which was fine with him, he held a deep resentment for the head of the company. Mostly because (Merlin assumed) that Uther put so much care into this section, and the president now was barely keeping it breathing.

But if anyone could make a breakthrough, it was Merlin. He was sure of it, as long as he floated carefully under the radar for a few months; he could change the world's opinion. It wasn't an evil, maleficent thing, no matter what anyone said, and he would prove them wrong.

Because that was the dream wasn't it?

The first week had gone by fine. Merlin adjusted to his odd cubicle and the questionable work ethic. He was getting used to people looking over his shoulder in shock that he was actually working away, and making progress none the less.

He at least got the weekend, in which he returned all of the calls he rejected and mused over his job had been successful so far. They warned him, congratulated him, warned him again, offered precedent comforting, and warned him one more time.

Everything plummeted downhill on Monday.

Merlin didn't see it coming either. Sure, when he made this decision he realized that he would eventually have a few issues, but that was future Merlin's problem. He would deal with it when the future came around, and that well, that wasn't supposed to be so present.

He knew that something was wrong when he set eyes on the backwards leather chair. The desk was cluttered with various items, and the computer was making a low humming noise. Merlin knocked on the open door, and ducked his head inside.

"Sir? You called."

He was beckoned through a chain of commands that they manager wished to see him in his office. It was strange, because from past experiences if anyone, with any authority level, wanted his attention they would promptly bang on the side of his cubicle.

This time it was different.

It was when the figure behind the desk spoke, that Merlin realized his high level fucked-ness. "Hello, _Mer_lin." The voice was low, lower than Merlin remembered. No one said his name as such, with the harsh emphasis on the first syllable that waned out to an arrogant sneer.

The leather chair spun around slow enough, that Merlin could hear the agonizing creak. It reminded Merlin of something out of a drama. Because Arthur was ever one for dramatics.

Merlin's throat felt like someone shoved a vacuum down it. All he could manage was a chocked out, "A-A-Ah-rthur?"

Arthur did not look happy, he did not look amused, and he did not even look the slightest bit enthused to see Merlin. Arthur Pendragon looked utterly furious.

"What are you doing here?" A smile twitched onto his face with lips that quivered

Arthur's eyebrows nearly extended off his face they raised so high. He stretched his arm outward gesturing to the entire office. Merlin vaguely recognized the manila folder that flapped in his hand, but ignored the thought.

"If you haven't noticed, I do own this company." Then with unexpected force, and a flick of the wrist he slammed the folder on the desk. It skidded across, and sent several items clattered to the floor. Merlin could see his own handwriting on the folder. He also noticed it contained a rarely poor taken recent picture, and several notes of false records.

One of which was his name.

"Do you know how many people have the name Merlin?" Arthur tucked his arms behind his head, and despite the casual pose, Merlin fidgeted in his stance.

He shrugged. The room felt warm-too warm, and his shirt clung to his body like static was the only thing between cloth and skin, "Well, I know it's not _too _common, but I'm sure there's a few of us-"

"Who? You and some old ancient wizard bloke? Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you have any idea how ridiculous the name Merlin Morgan sounds? Did you not think I'd hear about it?"

He winced. Not at the way Arthur's mellow pose evaporated or how his words were harsh, gritted out with a growl rasped undertone. It was the way his eyes were narrowed with fury, but his brows drawn slightly together. It was what Arthur used to hide his wounded face.

"Well I thought it would be more conspicuous than Emrys." He smiled only enough to try to calm the rage he saw in Arthur, "Plus I thought you would be too busy to look over this division, after Uther," Then he caught himself, "I'm sorry for your loss." The thick formality of his voice caused the phrase to ring between his ears afterwards.

"Yes, well it's a little late now."

"I sent flowers!" Merlin exclaimed, quite indignantly with his mouth wide open.

Arthur made a disgruntled noise.

Merlin felt like they were discussing something deeper, completely different than the debate whether flowers were suitable or not. In fact, that small part of his brain that he had tried to stomp out, was whispering that Arthur wanted something very different than foliage to console with over his father's death.

But Merlin was not going to let his imagination start again.

He licked his abruptly dry lips, a joking wide smile appeared on his face, "Well, I thought they were prettier."

He wasn't sure how Arthur would react. If he would stand up over the desk grab Merlin by the collar, and toss him like a feather across the room, or if he would grin and get up to muss Merlin's hair.

His heart lurched at the thought of the latter. _Shit. Shit. No. Not again. _

Instead Arthur started laughing, a low quick chuckle that was barely audible, and graced the world with an affectionate smile. "You know I _almost _missed you, Merlin."

In a moment of forgetfulness, and caught in the reverie of their old rapport he teased, "Missed me? The great Arthur Pendragon? Can you repeat that?"

"Oh shut up Merlin."

Merlin made his false-wounded face, with puckered lips and sucked in cheeks, "I guess for you to be nice to me I have to go-"

Merlin stopped, because suddenly, the joke was not funny anymore. Something dark flashed across Arthur's face, a shadow that turned his mouth to a frown and his eyes narrowed slits, with eyebrows pointed downwards. He shoved back his chair with such force that it slammed against the bookshelf behind it with a resounding thwack. Books fell off, and glass shattered.

He marched over to Merlin, more like a charging rabid animal than any human being.

Merlin found himself stumbling backwards, hitting one felt arm chair before his back smacked against the wall. Arthur was up against him, asserting his authority by raising his shoulders up, and bracing his arms on either side of Merlin's head- to conquer the height disadvantage.

"Your jokes are just as humorless as I remember"

He noticed that little quiver, in Arthur's voice (next to the whispered snarl) that he got when he was upset. That little whine that was left on his vowels when he was upset hurt, not angry.

"Arthur, I-I had a good reason, you know I couldn't stick around after that," He shrugged and offered with more simplicity than should be used, "and it was only five years. People are gone for longer than that and," He used wild hand gestures to both add space between them, and express his quite incomprehensible feelings on the matter.

"Merlin, I didn't-don't- give a flying fuck about your reasons." He was yelling now, not quite at full volume, but noticeably enough, "You have no right, no right, to just disappear."

Merlin was just about to argue back, was just about to tell that he had every right. He need to try, try to stop his imagination from dragging up past fantasies.

A knock broke the conversations. Arthur's burly assistant, Leon, stood in the still open door. He did not look surprised instead more exasperated, with a sigh and a rub of the bridge of his nose.

Merlin's ears turned pink with embarrassment as he noticed heads leaned out of their cubicles, and stared at them.

Arthur pulled back, and Merlin let out a breath he did not know he had been holding that he allowed his puffed chest to relax. Merlin's hunched shoulders relaxed and it was then that he noticed the bumps of paint on the back of his arms.

"Sir," Leon stepped forwards, a stack of papers in his hands, "These are this month's analysis for this division, the reports are pretty…sparse." It was true the stack was nothing impressive. Arthur slid back into his seat to flip through calmly.

Merlin took this as his chance to leave. Arthur stopped him.

"These are quite disappointing." His voice was booming.

Merlin didn't not have time to point out that he barely had time to scan over them. He was nearly out the door when Arthur continued, "I think…that I will be monitoring here for awhile." He froze in mid step, "That's okay, right _Mer_lin?"

Merlin shot him his tight-lipped you-are-inhabited-by-the-devil smile, mostly at the pure satisfaction in his tone, but the other part because that tiny shut down section of his brain was now fully awake. It screamed with curiosity of Arthur's actions and begged for the answers.

Instead he answered, "Nope."

"Fantastic."

* * *

><p>Merlin was in a state of panic. He paced back and forth in his horrid, pathetic, flat. With his sudden move, he had little money for an upgrade, and for now he had to adapt to the sight of cockroaches scamper across his carpet.<p>

His massive phone vibrated on the nightstand. He groaned at the thought of having to explain the current situations to them, all of the warnings he received, oh God.

Instead it was an unknown number. In small little letters popped up on the white backgrounds.

'It's Arthur'

Merlin thought he was seeing things. He rubbed his eyes, once, twice, to assure that the message was really there. It took him a solid three minutes before he responded.

'How did you get this number?'

Not ten seconds later he received, 'I got it off your application, really Merlin, how else?'

Merlin did not hesitate when he responded, 'That's rather creepy. You are verging on stalker level, Arthur.' He lay down backwards after hitting send. The edge of the bed to hit the back of his knees, and the back of his head flopped against the opposite side.

'Shut it.'

Before he could even fathom how to answer that, the next one rolled in.

'Was it really necessary to change your number?'

Such a simple question it seemed. It struck Merlin as so obscure, this whole situation of Arthur texting him about this. Not sitting down and conferencing after he thought over it for days and days, or saving it all until he burst into anger until it ended in shouting, that was far more alike Arthur. Those situations only trumped by clear avoidance, of course.

'Merlin?'

'I got tired of the old one,' then he added after retyping the phrase and deleting it and with a deep shuttering breath he sent. 'Gets kind of boring.'

He was expecting to get paragraph of a tantrum, or a cool indifferent answer, that was the Arthur he remembered.

Instead he got, 'I've decided that means you'll tell me'.

That would fall under Arthur's pompous category.

'Prat :P'

The reply was immediate, '…Are you really sticking your tongue out, or are you that much of a girl?'

Merlin's thumbs flew across the keyboard, 'Plenty of grown men use that, but clearly I am sticking my tongue out.' He almost for good measure stuck his tongue out when he sent it. Actually, he may have, but in the darkness of his own room no one would know.

'You're an odd man, Merlin.'

Merlin glanced over at the bleary green number on his clock. It wasn't that late-Merlin used to pass out from exhaustion in his earlier days, but that had been due to his other strenuous activities. He rolled over onto his stomach, vertically, so his head was pressed against the pillows. Then shimmied his shoes off without using his hands, and propped his phone up between the pillow and head board.

'I'm going to bed, now'

The next text Arthur sent, caused Merlin to spend the next hour and a half analyzing before his anxiety wrung his to sleep. But those tiny letters popped up again, and without any indication of how lightly or heavily it should be taken it read.

'It would have been better if you stayed.'

Arthur Pendragon always knew how to shake him up.

* * *

><p>Yeah so yeah, THIS FIC GETS LESS EMOTIONAL I PROMISE. Please <strong>review<strong> they fill me with inspiration and love. Make me all smitten and warm on the inside. :D


End file.
